footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Europa League 2016-17
Manchester United | count = 1 | second_other = Ajax | matches = 72 | goals = 192 | attendance = | top_scorer = Guillaume Hoarau Nikola Kalinić Aleksandr Kokorin Khouma Babacar Joãozinho Leon Bailey Giuliano | prevseason = 2015–16 | nextseason = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 UEFA Europa League was the 46th season of Europe's secondary club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 8th season since it was renamed from the UEFA Cup to the UEFA Europa League. Manchester United were the champions and qualified for the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League. The 2017 UEFA Europa League Final was played at the Friends Arena in Solna, Sweden. The winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League will qualify for the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League, and also earn the right to play against the winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League in the 2017 UEFA Super Cup. Sevilla won the three most recent tournaments. They qualified for the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League group stage as the Europa League title holders, and will not participate in the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League unless they finish third in their Champions League group. Association team allocation A total of 188 teams from 54 of the 55 UEFA member associations are expected to participate in the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League (the exception being Kosovo, whose participation was not accepted in their first attempt as UEFA members). The association ranking based on the UEFA country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–51 (except Liechtenstein) each have three teams qualify. *Associations 52–54 (except Gibraltar) each have two teams qualify. *Liechtenstein and Gibraltar each have one team qualify (Liechtenstein organises only a domestic cup and no domestic league; Gibraltar as per decision by the UEFA Executive Committee). *Moreover, 33 teams eliminated from the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League are transferred to the Europa League. *Since the winners of the 2015–16 UEFA Europa League, Sevilla, qualified for the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, their berth in the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League (which they qualified for as the seventh-placed team of the 2015–16 La Liga) is vacated and not replaced by any other team. The UEFA Executive Committee approved in December 2014 changes to the rewards given according to the Respect Fair Play ranking, and starting from the 2016–17 season, the three Fair Play berths were no longer allocated to the Europa League. Association ranking For the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their 2015 UEFA country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2010–11 to 2014–15. Apart from the allocation based on the country coefficients, associations may have additional teams participating in the Europa League, as noted below: * – Additional teams transferred from Champions League * – Vacated berth due to Europa League title holders playing in Champions League | | |} ;Notes Distribution In the default access list, Sevilla enter the third qualifying round (as the seventh-placed team of the 2015–16 La Liga). However, since they qualified for the Champions League as the Europa League title holders, the spot which they qualified for in the Europa League third qualifying round is vacated, and the following changes to the default allocation system are made: *The domestic cup winners of association 18 (Cyprus) are promoted from the second qualifying round to the third qualifying round. *The domestic cup winners of associations 27 and 28 (Serbia and Slovenia) are promoted from the first qualifying round to the second qualifying round. Redistribution rules A Europa League place is vacated when a team qualifies for both the Champions League and the Europa League, or qualifies for the Europa League by more than one method. When a place is vacated, it is redistributed within the national association by the following rules (regulations Articles 3.03 and 3.04): *When the domestic cup winners (considered as the "highest-placed" qualifier within the national association with the latest starting round) also qualify for the Champions League, their Europa League place is vacated. As a result, the highest-placed team in the league which have not yet qualified for European competitions qualify for the Europa League, with the Europa League qualifiers which finish above them in the league moved up one "place". *When the domestic cup winners also qualify for the Europa League through league position, their place through the league position is vacated. As a result, the highest-placed team in the league which have not yet qualified for European competitions qualify for the Europa League, with the Europa League qualifiers which finish above them in the league moved up one "place" if possible. *For associations where a Europa League place is reserved for the League Cup winners, they always qualify for the Europa League as the "lowest-placed" qualifier. If the League Cup winners have already qualified for European competitions through other methods, this reserved Europa League place is taken by the highest-placed team in the league which have not yet qualified for European competitions. Teams The labels in the parentheses show how each team qualified for the place of its starting round: *CW: Cup winners *2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, etc.: League position *LC: League Cup winners *RW: Regular season winners *PW: End-of-season European competition play-offs winners *CL: Transferred from Champions League **GS: Third-placed teams from group stage **PO: Losers from play-off round **Q3: Losers from third qualifying round } | | | |- | | | | |- !colspan=4|Group stage |- | Athletic Bilbao | Fiorentina | Zürich | Steaua București |- | Celta Vigo | Braga | Konyaspor | Roma |- | Manchester United | Nice | Viktoria Plzeň | Ajax |- | Southampton | Zenit Saint Petersburg | Hapoel Be'er Sheva | Young Boys |- | Schalke 04 | Zorya Luhansk | APOEL | Villarreal |- | Mainz 05 | Feyenoord | Dundalk |rowspan=2| |- | Internazionale | Standard Liège | Red Bull Salzburg |- !colspan=4|Play-off round |- | Rosenborg | Trenčín | Red Star Belgrade | Shakhtar Donetsk |- | Dinamo Tbilisi | Qarabağ | Partizani Tirana | Anderlecht |- | Olympiacos | Astra Giurgiu | PAOK | Fenerbahçe |- | Astana | BATE Borisov | Sparta Prague | |- !colspan=4|Third qualifying round |- | West Ham United | Krasnodar | Luzern | Viitorul Constanța |- | Hertha BSC | Spartak Moscow | İstanbul Başakşehir | Rapid Wien |- | Sassuolo | Vorskla Poltava | AEK Athens | Rijeka |- | Arouca | FC Oleksandriya | Panathinaikos | Apollon Limassol |- | Rio Ave | AZ | Mladá Boleslav |rowspan=3| |- | Lille | Heracles Almelo | Slovan Liberec |- | Saint-Étienne | Gent | Pandurii Târgu Jiu |- !colspan=4|Second qualifying round |- | Genk | CSMS Iași | Torpedo-BelAZ Zhodino | Strømsgodset |- | Grasshopper | Austria Wien | SønderjyskE | Partizan |- | Osmanlıspor | Hajduk Split | Hibernian | Maribor |- | PAS Giannina | Piast Gliwice | BK Häcken |rowspan=2| |- | Slavia Prague | Maccabi Haifa | Levski Sofia |- !colspan=4|First qualifying round |- | Admira Wacker Mödling | Gabala | Radnik Bijeljina | Sūduva Marijampolė |- | Lokomotiva | Kapaz | Sloboda Tuzla | Jelgava |- | AEK Larnaca | Neftçi Baku | Široki Brijeg | Ventspils |- | Omonia | Slovan Bratislava | Vaduz | Spartaks Jūrmala |- | Zagłębie Lubin | Spartak Myjava | Shkëndija | Hibernians |- | Cracovia | Spartak Trnava | Sileks | Birkirkara |- | Maccabi Tel Aviv | Videoton | Rabotnički | Balzan |- | Beitar Jerusalem | Debrecen | Cork City | Levadia Tallinn |- | Dinamo Minsk | MTK Budapest | Shamrock Rovers | Nõmme Kalju |- | Shakhtyor Soligorsk | Kairat | St Patrick's Athletic | Infonet Tallinn |- | Midtjylland | Aktobe | Rudar Pljevlja | Víkingur Gøta |- | Brøndby | Ordabasy | Budućnost Podgorica | NSÍ Runavík |- | Aberdeen | Zaria Bălți | Bokelj | HB |- | Heart of Midlothian | Dacia Chișinău | Kukësi | Bala Town |- | IFK Göteborg | Zimbru Chișinău | Partizani Tirana | Llandudno |- | AIK | Samtredia | Teuta Durrës | Connah's Quay Nomads |- | Beroe Stara Zagora | Dila Gori | Fola Esch | Banants |- | Slavia Sofia | Chikhura Sachkhere | Differdange 03 | Shirak |- | Stabæk | IFK Mariehamn | Jeunesse Esch | Pyunik |- | Odd | RoPS | Glenavon | UE Santa Coloma |- | Čukarički | HJK | Linfield | Lusitanos |- | Vojvodina | Valur | Cliftonville | La Fiorita |- | Domžale | Breiðablik | Trakai | Folgore |- | Gorica | KR | Atlantas | Europa FC |} Notably two teams will take part in the competition that are not playing in their national top division, Zürich (2nd tier) and Hibernian (2nd tier). ;Notes Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Matches in the qualifying, play-off, and knockout rounds may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draws for the first and second qualifying round were held on 20 June 2016. The first legs were played on 28 and 30 June, and the second legs were played on 5, 6 and 7 July 2016. |Infonet Tallinn|EST|2–1|4–2}} |Stabæk|NOR|0–0|1–0}} |'Nõmme Kalju'|EST|2–1|1–4}} }} |Pyunik|ARM|2–0|1–2}} |'Neftçi Baku'|AZE|0–2|2–1}} }} |'Slovan Bratislava'|SVK|0–0|Cancelled}} |} ;Notes Second qualifying round The first legs were played on 14 July, and the second legs were played on 20 and 21 July 2016. }} }}|'Nõmme Kalju'|EST|1–1|1–1 }} }} |'Grasshopper'|SUI|3–3|1–2}} }} }} }} |} ;Notes Third qualifying round The draw for the third qualifying round was held on 15 July 2016. The first legs were played on 28 July, and the second legs were played on 3 and 4 August 2016. }} |AIK|SWE|1–0|2–0}} |'West Ham United'|ENG|2–1|0–3}} }} }} |} ;Notes Play-off round The draw for the play-off round was held on 5 August 2016. The first legs were played on 17 and 18 August, and the second legs were played on 25 August 2016. }} |Maribor|SVN|3–1|0–1}} |Brøndby|DEN|3–0|1–1}} }} |} ;Notes Group stage The draw for the group stage was held on 26 August 2016, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams were drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams were seeded into four pots based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 32, where they are joined by the eight third-placed teams of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League group stage. The matchdays are 15 September, 29 September, 20 October, 3 November, 24 November, and 8 December 2016. A total of 21 national associations will be represented in the group stage. Astana, Celta Vigo, Dundalk, Hapoel Be'er Sheva, Konyaspor, Mainz 05, Manchester United, Nice, Olympiacos, Osmanlıspor, Sassuolo, Southampton and Zorya Luhansk will make their debut appearances in the UEFA Europa League group stage (although Celta Vigo and Olympiacos have appeared in the UEFA Cup group stage and Manchester United and Olympiacos had already disputed the UEFA Europa League knockout phase after a third place in the UEFA Champions League group stage). Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Group I Group J Group K Group L Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16 onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Bracket | RD1-score17= 0 2 2''' | RD1-seed18= | RD1-team18= Shakhtar Donetsk | RD1-score18=1 0 '''1 | RD1-seed19= | RD1-team19= Krasnodar | RD1-score19= 1 1 2''' | RD1-seed20= | RD1-team20= Fenerbahçe | RD1-score20=0 1 '''1 | RD1-seed21= | RD1-team21= Gent | RD1-score21= 2 1 3''' | RD1-seed22= | RD1-team22= Tottenham Hotspur | RD1-score22=0 2 '''2 | RD1-seed23= | RD1-team23= Astra Giurgiu | RD1-score23= 2 0 2''' | RD1-seed24= | RD1-team24= '''Genk | RD1-score24=2 1 3''' | RD1-seed25= | RD1-team25= Athletic Bilbao | RD1-score25= 3 0 '''3 | RD1-seed26= | RD1-team26= APOEL | RD1-score26=2 2 4''' | RD1-seed27= | RD1-team27= '''Anderlecht (a) | RD1-score27= 2 1 3''' | RD1-seed28= | RD1-team28= Zenit Saint Petersburg | RD1-score28=0 3 '''3 | RD1-seed29= | RD1-team29= Rostov | RD1-score29= 4 1 5''' | RD1-seed30= | RD1-team30= Sparta Prague | RD1-score30=0 1 '''1 | RD1-seed31= | RD1-team31= Manchester United | RD1-score31= 3 1 4''' | RD1-seed32= | RD1-team32= Saint-Étienne | RD1-score32=0 0 '''0 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= Copenhagen | RD2-score01= 2 0 2''' | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= '''Ajax | RD2-score02= 1 2 3''' | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= '''Schalke 04 (a) | RD2-score03= 1 2 3''' | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Borussia Mönchengladbach | RD2-score04= 1 2 '''3 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Lyon | RD2-score05= 4 1 5''' | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Roma | RD2-score06= 2 2 '''4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Olympiacos | RD2-score07= 1 1 2''' | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= '''Beşiktaş | RD2-score08=1 4 5''' | RD2-seed09= | RD2-team09= '''Celta Vigo | RD2-score09= 2 2 4''' | RD2-seed10= | RD2-team10= Krasnodar | RD2-score10=1 0 '''1 | RD2-seed11= | RD2-team11= Gent | RD2-score11= 2 1 3''' | RD2-seed12= | RD2-team12= '''Genk | RD2-score12=5 1 6''' | RD2-seed13= | RD2-team13= APOEL | RD2-score13= 0 0 '''0 | RD2-seed14= | RD2-team14= Anderlecht | RD2-score14=1 1 2''' | RD2-seed15= | RD2-team15= Rostov | RD2-score15= 1 0 '''1 | RD2-seed16= | RD2-team16= Manchester United | RD2-score16=1 1 2''' | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= '''Ajax | RD3-score01= 2 2 4''' | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Schalke 04 | RD3-score02= 0 3 '''3 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Lyon | RD3-score03= 2 1 3 (7) | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Beşiktaş | RD3-score04= 1 2 3 (6) | RD3-seed05= | RD3-team05= Celta Vigo | RD3-score05= 3 1 4''' | RD3-seed06= | RD3-team06= Genk | RD3-score06= 2 1 '''3 | RD3-seed07= | RD3-team07= Anderlecht | RD3-score07= 1 1 2''' | RD3-seed08= | RD3-team08= '''Manchester United | RD3-score08= 1 2 3''' | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= '''Ajax | RD4-score01= 4 1 5''' | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Lyon | RD4-score02= 1 3 '''4 | RD4-seed03= | RD4-team03= Celta Vigo | RD4-score03= 0 1 1''' | RD4-seed04= | RD4-team04= '''Manchester United | RD4-score04= 1 1 2''' | RD5-seed01= | RD5-team01= Ajax | RD5-score01= 0 | RD5-seed02= | RD5-team02= '''Manchester United | RD5-score02= 2''' }} Round of 32 The draw for the round of 32 was held on 12 December 2016. The first legs were played on 16 February, and the second legs were played on 23 February 2017. Summary |Zenit Saint Petersburg|RUS|2–0|1–3}} }} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Athletic Bilbao |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Merkis Aduriz Williams |goals2=Efrem Gianniotas |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=32,675 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Sotiriou Gianniotas |goals2= |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=15,275 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} APOEL won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Legia Warsaw |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Polish Army Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=28,742 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Ajax |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Viergever |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,285 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} Ajax won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Acheampong |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=13,415 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Zenit Saint Petersburg |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Giuliano Dzyuba |goals2=Kiese Thelin |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=17,992 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Anderlecht won on away goals. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Astra Giurgiu |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Budescu Seto |goals2=Castagne Trossard |stadium=Stadionul Marin Anastasovici, Giurgiu |attendance=3,775 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Astra Giurgiu |goals1=Pozuelo |goals2= |stadium=Luminus Arena, Genk |attendance=8,804 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} Genk won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Saint-Étienne |goals1=Ibrahimović |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=67,192 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Saint-Étienne |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=41,492 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Manchester United won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Villarreal |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1= |goals2=Emerson Džeko |stadium=Estadio de la Cerámica, Villarreal |attendance=17,960 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Roma |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2=Borré |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=19,495 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} Roma won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Ludogorets Razgrad |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Keșerü |goals2=Anicet Toutouh |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=14,500 |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Copenhagen |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ludogorets Razgrad |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=17,064 |referee=Miroslav Zelinka (Czech Republic) }} Copenhagen won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1= |goals2=Leschuk |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=18,318 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Shakhtar Donetsk |score=0–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1= |goals2=Aspas Cabral |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=33,117 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} Celta Vigo won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Olympiacos |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Osmanlıspor |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=24,478 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=17:00 |team1=Osmanlıspor |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1= |goals2=Ansarifard Elyounoussi |stadium=Osmanlı Stadyumu, Ankara |attendance=17,500 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} Olympiacos won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Gent |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Perbet |goals2= |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance=19,267 |referee=Benoît Bastien (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Tottenham Hotspur |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Eriksen Wanyama |goals2=Kane Perbet |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=80,465 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} Gent won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rostov |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Sparta Prague |goals1=Mevlja Poloz Noboa Azmoun |goals2= |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=6,160 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Sparta Prague |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Karavayev |goals2=Poloz |stadium=Generali Arena, Prague |attendance=13,413 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} Rostov won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=17:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Fenerbahçe |goals1=Claesson |goals2= |stadium=Krasnodar Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=32,460 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Fenerbahçe |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Souza |goals2=Smolov |stadium=Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=21,788 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} Krasnodar won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2=Bernardeschi |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=41,863 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Fiorentina |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Kalinić Valero |goals2=Stindl Christensen |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=24,712 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} Borussia Mönchengladbach won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=AZ |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Jahanbakhsh |goals2=Tousart Lacazette Ferri |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,098 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lyon |score=7–1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Fekir Cornet Darder Aouar Diakhaby |goals2=Garcia |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=25,743 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} Lyon won 11–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Hapoel Be'er Sheva |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Barda |goals2=Soares Tosun Hutchinson |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=15,347 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Hapoel Be'er Sheva |goals1=Aboubakar Tosun |goals2=Nwakaeme |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=27,892 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} Beşiktaş won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=PAOK |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1= |goals2=Burgstaller Meyer Huntelaar |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=25,593 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |goals1=Schöpf |goals2=Nastasić |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=50,619 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} Schalke 04 won 4–1 on aggregate. Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 will be held on 24 February 2017. The first legs will be played on 9 March, and the second legs will be played on 16 March 2017. Summary |Borussia Mönchengladbach|GER|1–1|2–2}} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Krasnodar |goals1=Wass Beauvue |goals2=Claesson |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=18,414 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Krasnodar |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1= |goals2=Mallo Aspas |stadium=Krasnodar Stadium, Krasnodar |attendance=33,318 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} Celta Vigo won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=APOEL |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= |goals2=Stanciu |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=19,327 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Acheampong |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=15,662 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} Anderlecht won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Burgstaller |goals2=Hofmann |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=52,412 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Borussia Mönchengladbach |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Christensen Dahoud |goals2=Goretzka Bentaleb |stadium=Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=46,283 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Schalke 04 won on away goals. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Lyon |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Diakhaby Tolisso Fekir Lacazette |goals2=Salah Fazio |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=50,588 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Roma |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Strootman Tousart |goals2=Diakhaby |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=46,453 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Lyon won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Rostov |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Bukharov |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Olimp-2, Rostov-on-Don |attendance=14,223 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rostov |goals1=Mata |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=64,361 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} Manchester United won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Olympiacos |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Cambiasso |goals2=Aboubakar |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=25,515 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Aboubakar Babel Tosun |goals2=Elyounoussi |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=37,966 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} Beşiktaş won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Gent |score=2–5 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Kalu Coulibaly |goals2=Malinovskyi Colley Samatta Uronen |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance=17,112 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=19:00 |team1=Genk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Castagne |goals2=L. Verstraete |stadium=Luminus Arena, Genk |attendance=16,028 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} Genk won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=19:00 |team1=Copenhagen |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Falk Cornelius |goals2=Dolberg |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=31,189 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Ajax |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Copenhagen |goals1=Traoré Dolberg |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,270 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} Ajax won 3–2 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals will be held on 17 March 2017. The first legs will be played on 13 April, and the second legs will be played on 20 April 2017. Summary }} }} |Beşiktaş|TUR|2–1|1–2 }} |} Matches |time=21:05 |team1=Anderlecht |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Dendoncker |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=20,060 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Mkhitaryan Rashford |goals2=Hanni |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=71,496 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ''Manchester United won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Celta Vigo |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Sisto Aspas Guidetti |goals2=Boëtius Buffel |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=21,608 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Genk |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1=Trossard |goals2=Sisto |stadium=Luminus Arena, Genk |attendance=18,833 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} Celta Vigo won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Ajax |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Klaassen |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,384 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Schalke 04 |score=3–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Goretzka Burgstaller Caligiuri |goals2=Viergever Younes |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,701 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Ajax won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=21:50{ |team1=Lyon |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Tolisso Morel |goals2=Babel |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance=55,452 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Beşiktaş |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Talisca |goals2=Lacazette |stadium=Vodafone Arena, Istanbul |attendance=39,623 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |penalties1=Babel Tosun Hutchinson Arslan Talisca Uysal Tošić Mitrović |penaltyscore=6–7 |penalties2= Fekir Tolisso Ghezzal Rybus Valbuena Diakhaby Jallet Gonalons }} 3–3 on aggregate. Lyon won 7–6 on penalties. Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals will be held on 21 April 2017. The first legs will played on 4 May, and the second legs will be played on 11 May 2017. Summary | }} | }} |} Matches |time=18:45 |team1=Ajax |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Traoré Dolberg Younes |goals2=Valbuena |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=52,141 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Lyon |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= Lacazette Ghezzal |goals2= Dolberg Viergever |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance= |referee=Szymon Marciniak }} ---- |time=21:05 |team1=Celta Vigo |score= 0–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Rashford |stadium=Balaídos, Vigo |attendance=26,202 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=21:05 |team1=Manchester United |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Celta Vigo |goals1=Fellaini Bailly |goals2=Roncaglia |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= |referee=Ovidiu Haţegan }} Final The final was played on 24 May 2017 at Friends Arena in Solna, Sweden. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |time=20:45 CEST |team1=Ajax |score= 0–2 |report= Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1= |goals2=Pogba Mkhitaryan |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance= 46,961 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} See also *2016–17 UEFA Champions League *2017 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) Category:2016–17 UEFA Europa League 1 2016-17